


Game of Thrones on Facebook

by WinterIsComing (CrystalNavy)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Facebook, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/WinterIsComing
Summary: What if GOT characters had facebook?
Kudos: 3





	Game of Thrones on Facebook

Rhaegar has changed his status to 'I hate my dad'

Rhaegar has created an event: Grand Tourney at Harrenhal

Rhaegar wrote: Everyone is invited!

Aerys wrote on Rhaegar's wall: Who is that?

The Knight of the Laughing Tree wrote on Aerys' wall: I am me, lol.

Aerys wrote on Rhaegar's wall: Find them, then make sure they're drawn and quartered!

Rhaegar has changed his status to Absconded to Dorne to get married...again. Don't worry about us xoxo

Aerys wrote on Rhaegar's wall: ~_^

Brandon wrote on Rhaegar's wall: What?! Come out, you cur. Come out and die!

Aerys wrote on Brandon's wall: Seriously, do you have a death wish?

Brandon wrote on Aerys' wall: He disgraced my sister!

Aerys wrote on Brandon's wall: You traditionalists and your silly ideas of marrying for duty make my blood boil. It's a man's right to marry for love! In twenty to thirty years from now, I'll be laughing! Also, I am mad, and for your prejudiced views against love, I'll have you burned to death! That way, you'll know the love that burned in my son's heart first hand, and maybe understand why he and your sister ran away together!

Brandon wrote on Aerys' wall: Wait...they ran away...together?

Aerys wrote on Brandon's wall: Too late 

Brandon has shared a life event: Dead


End file.
